


2 Truths, 1 Lie

by potatooneandtwo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: Daybreak's guitarist, Park Jaehyung, and actor-model Kim Wonpil joins POOT channel's Exes Meet Again for a game of 2 Truths, 1 Lie.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	2 Truths, 1 Lie

**Author's Note:**

> BR sends a jaepil pic, says its fic worthy and now here we are. 
> 
> Helloooooo! This was made on a whim and so its very self-indulgent. We hope you enjoy!

The thumbnail shows the guitarist of Daybreak, Jae, and the film prince charming, actor slash model, Wonpil, sitting on a foldable metal chair, across each other, face serious and set, but weren't meeting gazes. Below the video was the dramatic title "POOT presents Exes Meet Again: 2 Truths, 1 Lie with Jae of Daybreak and Kim Wonpil."

The video begins with Jae entering first, bowing politely and standing up in front of the camera. His polite smile grows into a smirk as he tilts his head in greeting when Wonpil enters.

He warns underneath his breath, but his mic caught it anyway "No cursing."

An indignant huff "I don't curse."

Then the scene cuts with loud screeching before showing a clip of a later scene: Wonpil towering over a snickering Jae, fists clenched and face sharp _"NO SHIT!"_ As the long beep fades, the picture pauses, rewinds, and starts again, now showing the two of them sitting across each other, faces angled to the camera.

"Hello POOT viewers! I'm Wonpil!"

"As if they don't know you, lover boy," Jae jokes before throwing up a lazy hand in greeting "Wassup guys it's your boy Jae!" He leans closer to the camera, a thunderous clap accompanied his exclamation "Make sure to watch his latest movie! Premieres on Valentine's Day!"

Wonpil visibly perks up and pushes away Jae's face with a squeal "Buy Daybreak's latest album, Take 2: Equanimity while you're at it!"

"Aw come on," the blond man groans against the palm on his face "I was not done promoting your movie-"

"Well, I was," Wonpil teases, slapping Jae's thigh before slouching back on his chair. "It's time to promote your album! It's album of the year by the way! Cosmos is song of the year!"

The channel's distinct intro clip and music plays, bold texts of the title flashing and cut-out pictures of their current guests' heads dancing to the tune. 

"Hello guys!" The video starts with Jae's wave "I'm Jae and this is-" with an expectant nod, he lets the other guest greet the audience.

"Kim Wonpil!"

In unison they say "And we are here for Exes Meet Again!"

A banner with the title flashes with confettis. 

Wonpil crosses his legs while reaching for the bowl of nuts beside him "We're gonna play 2 Truths, 1 Lie!"

Another video warps in from the middle of the current feed featuring Jae, arms crossed, glaring at a sheepish Wonpil _"The first one better be one of the truths."_

After it shrinks away, the video it overlapped resumes.

"I'll start- Huh?" Jae stares somewhere above the camera and a soft mumble from what seemed to be the staff seeps in the audio.

Italized text appears at the bottom of the screen:

_Staff: We didn't know you guys dated and apparently already-_

"Oh! Yeah, we dated!" Wonpil grin falls as he blinks owlishly "Why is this a surprise?"

A bomb exploded on the screen, revealing white, bold text saying **'HOW IS THIS NOT A SURPRISE?'**

(It was a well-known rumor that circled the entertainment industry that the charismatic guitarist of the country's superband was often linked with the film prince. However the rumors never met their confirmation. Fans are left to speculate.)

"And now we're meeting again as exes- what?" The actor tilts his head endearingly, confusion painting his face "When did we date? This whole time...wait I don't understand." 

Another subtitle:

_Staff: but there were no news whatsoever or confirmations for that matter._

"Yeah there were a lot of speculations but we wouldn't lie if someone asked" Jae shrugs a nonchalant shoulder "The fans did?" He gawks at staff behind the camera "They _don't_ know?"

"They don't know?" Wonpil parrots "No one knew we dated?" The actor blinks at Jae then breathes out "Oh my god."

They burst out laughing.

The scene freezes with the guests sharing a laugh and angry bold text flashed ' **They think this is funny?** ' with fake laughters in the background.

"So some facts first because _ha!_ " Jae shakes his head, as it resumes "Apparently no one knew we dated."

"We got together around 3 years ago?" Wonpil looks at Jae, who nods in confirmation. 

"Soon after Daybreak's first domestic tour," Jae supplies. 

"We're exes for about a month now," Wonpil beams before crossing his legs and looking pointedly at the camera, driving the point home "Anyways, I was the one who asked him for a date." 

"To the premiere of his first role in an action movie," Jae makes a face towards the audience "can you believe him?" 

"Hey! Those were VIP tickets!" 

"As if your concert tickets weren't!"

A clapper board transitions to the next scene.

Words were typed out while Jae was reading the instructions for the game.

"So the rules are simple: we take turns to present three statements, 2 of which are truths and 1 is a lie; the other would guess which is the lie. If they got ir right then its a point for them, if they get it wrong they'll draw from...This bowl of punishment."

"The pit of hell," Wonpil intrudes the last sentence. 

"What?"

Another clapper board.

"I'll go first!"

Jae's face was zoomed in, eyes on his smartphone, reading out loud. His statements are printed inside a small box on the side of the screen.

1\. Mom likes you more. 

2\. Jaedong loves it whenever you come over.

A small picture of a white dog appears beside the sentence with an arrow to the words 'Jae's family pet' 

3\. I broke your bedside lamp in your first apartment. 

Wonpil is seen gasping before his eyes narrows into slits "What lamp?" 

The camera pans out to show the both of them.

"Hey that could've been the one lie you know?" 

"Park Jaehyung." 

Jae side-eyes the camera before looking up with a sniff. 

"That lamp," Wonpil grouches.

"Hm?"

Wonpil huffs as he crosses his arms "First is true because your mother definitely favors me. I'm a good boy."

"It's the free tickets," Jae announces conspiratorial at the staff. "This cheapshot, bribing my innocent mom." 

Wonpil smiles coy, continuing "Jaedong loves me for sure, but not when I come over, because I hide his snacks. Now that we're at it, stop spoiling him."

"Yeah yeah" Jae waves his hand, leaning back on his chair as he reaches for a drink on the snack table beside him "but you do realize your statement does not make sense right? How can he love you when you aren't around, but not love you when you visit?" 

"And you do know you are dodging, so what lamp?" 

Jae was the only one in the frame when he sighs with much exaggeration, the video turns a shade of sepia as he wipes his eyes "I have lived a long life."

Wonpil’s hand invades from the side and prepares to strike Jae's head then it blacks out with a content warning.

A baritone voice speaks in double speed ' _Rest assured, there were medical staff within the vicinity._ '

**Jae-0 | Wonpil-1**

Wonpil is shown to be tampering down his giggles as reads his truths and lie while Jae was rubbing his right cheek.

1\. I had the fattest crush on my love interest in my drama The 3rd String Genius.

A poster of the movie swings in along with a picture of short-haired, bright-eyed girl.

2\. I bribed Dowoon to steal your last bar of chocolate during your NY concert last year.

A cut-out picture of Dowoon, Daybreak's drummer, appears after some sparkle effect.

3\. My friend set me up on a date during your first world tour. 

Jae groans "Why does all of that get on my nerves?" 

"Someone sounds jealous." 

The guitarist ignores the jab "I'm going with the third one," with a resolute nod, he explains "first one is true 'cause I remember you gushing about her."

Wonpil’s smile grows sinister without Jae noticing.

"The second is definitely true. Say your prayers Dowoon," Jae threatens the camera before focusing back on Wonpil "So the last for sure is the lie. You won't cheat on me." 

"Ha!" Wonpil squeals with a jump, reaching for the bowl on the floor between them "Draw your punishment Jae!" 

"What, " Jae scrunches his nose "you went on a date?" 

"Old man," Wonpil shakes the bowl "I said ' _set me up on a date_ ' I didn't say _I went on a date_."

"Hey, now that's cheating!"

"No, it's called pay attention." 

"So which one's the lie then?" Jae asks while drawing for a paper. Upon seeing Wonpil’s gleaming eyes, he squawks "NO WAY! You took it yourself didn't you?" 

As Wonpil sashays back to his seat, Jae's grumbling was printed spirals about across the screen "I knew I saw you going back to the room. I knew it. Gah, should've known better that dragging you towards the hall would save my chocolates. I was played. The cheater."

**Jae-0 | Wonpil-2**

Jae reads the next three statements unbothered of Wonpil taking pictures of him in a colorful unicorn kigurumi and of the staff people snickering behind the camera. 

1\. I once used your credit card to buy game credits. 

2\. I pretend to sleep when you're nagging.

Jae clears his throat and sneaks a glance at Wonpil’s curious gaze straying from his snapped pictures.

3\. Blush Camellia is about you.

(Blush Camellia is one of Daybreak's predebut songs, the one they performed while they were still busking in the streets to promote themselves as a self-prducing band. The song is written solely by Jae, explicitly about the deep adoration for someone, one thinks of as unattainable. It's one of the band's most popular unreleased song because of the sincere, relatable words and heartstring-pulling melody.)

A collective gasp was heard while Wonpil's grip around his phone tightens "What?" 

"What," Jae echoes as he pulls the hood over his eyes.

"You're-" Wonpil leans back on his chair with a pretty blush blooming on his face "You're only telling me this now?"

"It could be the lie, you know," he retorts unconvincingly. 

Wonpil bites his lip, eyes shining "Jae," 

Jae folds his torso and buries his face against his thighs "Shh! No, shut up. " 

Wonpil walks over and kneels in front of Jae, peeking through the unicorn hood "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I wanted to be proud of myself before I even dared think I can stand beside you," Jae straightens, the hood falling off revealing his blushing cheeks and flushed ears. In a small voice, he whines "Can't believe I said that."

The actor is seen to gaze at him a little longer, the moment feeling a bit intimate for the video. When he moves to stand, Jae leans back as far as he could arms outstretched like some sort of barrier "No hugging!"

Wonpil pouts.

The video blacks out with a groaned out "please cut this out" from Jae and a muffled laugh from Wonpil.

A text fades in a second later ' **for exclusive uncut clips, join our community!** "

Jae clears his throat as the scene opens, looking pointedly away from Wonpil’s soft and steady gaze "So the lie?"

With a shrug the actor reveals "I got notified about that purchase by the way so its number two."

Jae's eyes bulges out "The bank notified you?" 

"No," Wonpil grin was impish "your mom did." 

The guitarist gasps audibly and snaps his neck towards the camera with an indignant groan "MOM!"

An old clip of Jae on the stage saying 'I love you Mom!' overlaps for a moment before going back to the now serious Wonpil.

"So you're really asleep huh?"

Jae crosses his legs in defense "To be fair, I'm always ready to crash when you nag." 

"So I nag huh?" 

Jae smiles innocently "I don't know what you're talking about."

**Jae-0 | Wonpil-3**

"This game is rigged. I'm going to call my lawyer."

Jae fiddles with the sleeves of his costume as he listens to Wonpil.

1\. I honestly don't like Chasing Butterflies. 

Daybreak's first full album blinks in with a red circle on the title track. 

2\. I didn't sleep throughout the 16 hour flight back from the last shooting abroad for this movie.

3\. I tend to forget my vitamins and supplements when I travel.

Wonpil clears his throat with a sheepish look as he eyes Jae's rigid form. 

"The first one better be one of the truths, Wonpil."

"Oops?"

Subtitle reads **[Someone is in trouble.]** then soon after **[Someone still cares for their ex.]**

A sound effect of collective 'aw's' ended the scene.

**Jae-1 | Wonpil-3**

Jae, now free from his punishment, reads with a monotone voice. Wonpil peeks at him every now and then, face apologetic. 

1\. searches your dating rumors

2\. searches my dating rumors

3\. searches dating rumors about us

"You sound like an obsessed stalker," was Wonpil’s measured jesting.

Jae snorts, and with a nod of forgiveness he lifts a shoulder "Or like any another curious onlooker with access to advanced technology." 

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Wonpil furrows his brows and decides "The third one is the lie."

Jae jumps up and threw a fist pump "Wrong! It's the second one!" 

Wonpil groans, already reaching for the bowl "Explain."

"Because."

The actor gapes in disbelief while Jae savors his victory.

**Jae-2 | Wonpil-3**

"Stalker," Wonpil mutters, nose tickled by the giant mustache now beneath it. 

"Is this what they mean when the pot calls the kettle black-" the band member's jab was cut short by the unexpected flying of Wonpil’s shoe when he playfully kicked his feet in retaliation to Jae's smug face.

Jae is notably farther from his original spot, earning quiet snickers from the staff behind the camera while Wonpil was holding the mustache up so he can speak comfortably. 

1\. I went on a book signing event last May. 

2\. I bought two limited edition nendroid.

3\. I once ditched you to watch soccer. 

"I am now paying attention and I'm gonna call on your lie," Jae begins with a proud smirk "I met Jinyoung around June you know, I know you were at some book sale," with a shake of his head, he reveals "to horde on books, yet again, that you don't have the time to read."

Wonpil puffs his cheeks "He told on me?"

Jae chuckles and made a gesture of zipping his mouth.

The scene cuts and begins with both guests focused on somewhere beyond the camera.

_Staff: He ditched you?_

"Yeah, he did," he nods with a chuckle, after a cheeky glance at Wonpil, Jae elaborates "this was before we got together. He called sick saying I can't come over." Wonpil is shown to be blushing while looking down at his shoes "Joke's on him because I saw his calendar a week before." 

"And yet you made me make it up to you still," was the actor's petulant retort.

"I told you it's fine, but who insisted, who wasn't listening? Mm-mmh definitely not me."

"My first paycheck," Wonpil sniffs dramatically.

**Jae-3 | Wonpil-3**

1\. I once flew back home as soon as the concert was over when I heard you passed out during filming of your third drama.

2\. I like cats better than dogs.

A note appeared beside the second one saying ' _if this was the truth, it doesn't apply to Jaedong_.'

3\. When you got drunk two winters ago, I cheated on you. It was-

Jae was interrupted by the screech of Wonpil’s chair scraping on the floor as he stood in shock, his mustache falling as he fires away "I would have smacked you if you did the first so that's the lie but more importantly you cheated on me?"

"Okay, " Jae drags out the word, cocking his head to the side with mischief in his eyes. "How would you know I flew back if you're passed out?" 

"Whatever! Still a lie! You cheated?" 

Jae raises his arms in a placating manner "That was once!" 

Both were quite oblivious to the scandalized gasps around them. 

Wonpil takes a menacing step- or as menacing someone with a face like Wonpil can get- towards him "You wanna die?" 

"Okay twice," Jae amends and more shocked noises filled the room by the follow-up drfense "But its on the same night okay?"

Wonpil growls, now looming over Jae, "How is that any better?" 

"Uhh, I didn't do it again?" 

"NO SHIT! ARGH!" Along with the censoring beep, Wonpil stomps his feet while Jae flees to the side, cackling.

The video returns with Wonpil poutily glaring from his seat while Jae is holding his chair up like some form of shield.

"No wonder I couldn't--" Wonpil lets out a small scream "And I had to do the dishes for two weeks!" 

"Hey I helped you with that, I dried--" upon receiving Wonpil’s glare again, Jae chuckles and settles down "Okay okay, in my defense, you were just so cute pouting and cursing. So damn adorable."

Another round of collective, disbelieved, sharp intakes of breath.

"I'm gonna--huh?" Wonpil stops his initial action of jumping towards Jae when he heard murmurs from around them.

When Jae, always one to process things faster, went from shocked to falling on the floor laughing, Wonpil wonders his eyes above and seem to caught someone's before his brows pinches funny. 

"We were talking about Mario Kart, what were you guys thinking about? " 

Jae, having completely lost it after hearing the absolute confusion in Wonpil's tone laid flat on his back, wheezing.

As the frame freezes a cute character pops in, bowing to the audience. A dialog cloud draws itself, inside it reads ' _We apologize for jumping into conclusions without knowing the full context. We know better now_.'

**Jae-3 | Wonpil-4**

The both of them are back on their places, the blond was still wiping his eyes.

1\. I like mint chocolate flavored food.

2\. I pretend to sleep in some mornings because I enjoy you caressing my head.

3\. I hate missed calls, especially from you.

Jae clicks his tongue, theatrically shudders "Cringe."

But his fond smile was unmistakable. The cameraman made sure to capture his expression, so it was documented how his face went from happy, to fond, to soft.

Hearts fell down from the top.

Wonpil laughs heartily "You love it." 

Jae huffs with a smile "Disgusting."

Tiny fonts blinks from the bottom ' ** _Honestly, how are they exes?_** ' 

"Wait-- you don't like mint chocolate?" Jae clutches his heart "I've known you for six years! I feel betrayed!"

While Wonpil drowns in his own guffaws, Jae stands up and walks away, his mic catches his incessant murmurs of "I'm outta here. Six long years-"

**Jae-4 | Wonpil-4**

The next scene slides down. 

1\. I secretly call you "Sunshine."

What boomerangs in was a comical edit of Wonpil’s face in the center of a sunflower.

2\. I set my alarm five minutes early so I can look at you whenever we get the chance to sleep together. 

3\. I pretend to be asleep when I hog blankets.

Wonpil made an adorable sound while scrunching his nose "Cringe."

Jae smirks beautifully. 

"It's the last one, you hog blankets awake or not."

The blond nods with a chuckle.

A banner flies in ' **HONESTLY! HOW ARE THEY EXES?** ' followed by a bunch of crying emojis. 

**Jae-4 | Wonpil-5**

Wonpil hums as he reads over the notes on his phone, while Jae bops his head to some tune. With a resolute nod, Wonpil begins his turn.

1\. I used to get jealous of your bandmates.

Daybreak's latest official group photo slides in.

2\. You were my senior in middle school.

3\. I thought about breaking it off on our second anniversary.

Jae mouth twitched up because of two reasons: one, amusement from the collective sympathetic noises the last statement gathered and; two, understanding of Wonpil’s shy eyes. He stood up and closed the short distance between them. Plopping down by Wonpil’s feet, Jae comforts his nervous hands. "That was a really hard time huh?"

White noise overrides the rather intimate looking conversation being shown before it was completely blacked-out with a note ' _Please join in on our efforts to get them back together. Details to follow.'_

The next scene was about to start when the score board rushes in:

**Jae-5 | Wonpil-5**

And the text ' _Number one is the lie!'_ flashed as a short clip of Jae saying his bandmates love Wonpil more than him so it was he who gets jealous streaks because they'd usually hog Wonpil’s attention whenever he visits.

"Oh we're almost finished!" Jae buzzes to the audience. 

1\. I used to hang out with Doojoon to make you jealous. 

Flies in is a picture of Jae with another handsome man: famous idol-actor, Jang Doojoon.

2\. I enjoyed the seaweed soup you make for my birthdays.

3\. I love seeing you wear that pink sweater.

Several photos of a Wonpil wearing different shades of pink sweater clogs the bottom right of the frame until the last one, a hot pink, patterned sweater falls at the middle of the pile. 

"This is a trap," Wonpil bubbles out with fond confusion, eyes tracing Jae's smiling face. "You won't stoop low and play with my feelings, not to mention with a close mutual friend, so that's the lie."

"Mm."

"And you enjoyed my seaweed soup?" Wonpil shyly wonders, voice airy and soft.

"It's a little over seasoned but hey I finished it didn't I?"

The audible ' _Oh my god get back together_ ' from the staff, which was also subtitled, had Jae snickering.

But it was not enough to distract Wonpil from being enamored "And my sweater?" 

"It's ugly." Wonpil pouts at that, but doesn't erase the twinkle in his gaze "But I like seeing your cheeky smile whenever you think you're annoying me by wearing it." 

The frame stops with the both them sharing a meaningf glance. Another cartoon character paraglides down with a banner saying ' _Please join us. They still have a chance._ ' 

**Jae-5 | Wonpil-6**

"Can I change this?" Wonpil calls out, ducking his head as his ears flushes pink.

"And now you're shy," Jae observes while he stretches out on his chair. "It's an automatic lose for you if you do that by the way."

Wonpil groans.

1\. I was the one who didn't want to be boyfriends anymore. 

_Staff: Oh my god. No way_. 

2\. I pretended I actually cared when you were checking out rings. 

_Staff: No way._

3\. Since we met, you have always been special in my heart. 

_Staff: The third one better not be a lie._ 😭

Jae laughs at the staff people's commentary and addresses them when he says "There's no world where Kim Wonpil and 'I don't care' coexist right?"

Agreements flooded in while Wonpil buries his face in his hands ears positively red. 

**Jae-6 | Wonpil-6**

' _Finale_ ' flashes in with a quick explanation how its a special round, where one of the guest will get one extra set of statements.

Jae's cheeks round as the corners of his mouth quirks up when he caught Wonpil unawares after suddenly listing out his special, extra set of 2 truths, 1 lie. 

1\. I regret dating you. 

_Staff: That is definitely the lie._

2\. I once entertained the thought, before we dated, that you'd be a great husband.

_Staff: Then marry him!_

Jae turns to the staff with obvious amusement, before announcing straight to the camera:

3\. I'm married.

Loud gasps envelopes the studio drowning Wonpil’s adoring, hiccuped laughter "Now this is a trap. Why do something so obvious?"

Jae waves his hand with nonchalance, like the studio wasn't slowly burning down "Why not?" 

Wonpil laughs again "You better not have regretted dating me."

"And that's a wrap- Huh?" 

_Staff: You're married?_

"Yeah, I'm married. To who?" Jae makes a funny face, then gestures in confusion across him like the answer should have been obvious "To him?"

A deafening record scratch matches the dizzing rewind of the video to the their opening intro of " ** _And we are here for Exes Meet Again!_** " before snapping back into the present scene: Jae is now standing close to the camera while Wonpil peeks from behind. 

_Staff: But this is exes meet again and-_

"Yeah," Wonpil nods, brows furrowed "we haven't seen each other since we left home this morning."

A digital clock drops down showing 20:18.

The "eeeehhh?" sound effect unsuccessful in blurring out the loud " _Ha_?" of the people in the studio. 

_Staff: Did they just ignore the exes part?_

"Well, we are _ex_ boyfriends," Wonpil says with a shrug, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he hadn't made a misunderstanding.

"Please understand," Jae snickers, the situation starting to have clarity "he can't say the word husband like a normal person."

.

. 

. 

**WHAT?**

"But _you_ are _my ex_!" 

Jae pats Wonpil’s head with a fake comforting look before he whispers to the camera "See what I have to endure for the rest of my life?"

Wonpil giggles with a wide grin "TLC?" 

"Yeah..." Jae pinches his arm "Truths, lies and confessions" And with a flair of dramatics, spread his arms wide and walks backwards " _Bam!_ See what I did there?"

Wonpil looks at Jae, at the rather quiet staff then to the camera before rolling his eyes.

Then the video shuts.

A jolly tune plays while the words were typed in ' _No need to join our endeavors to get them back together, instead please send letters of thanks to our Producer Joo for inviting them today_ ' and a little chibi character pops in with heart-eyes " **Blessed day fellow fans**." 

The frame opens from the middle revealing Jae and Wonpil’s mirthful expressions, hands intertwined between them.

"Thank you for joining us! Like, comment and subscribe to POOT! And stream Cosmos!" 

"Don't forget the movie premiere on Valentine's Day!"

The video ends with the credits rolling, flung to the left, a small compilation of Jae and Wonpil's pictures together through the years was playing.

**Author's Note:**

> BR wishes she didn't know the twist lolololol
> 
> We hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Happy Valentine's Day! 💕
> 
> Everything is appreciated! Kudos, bookmark, comment or your silent enjoyment!  
> ★~(◡‿◡✿)
> 
> \---  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


End file.
